Wurst & Tea
by LittleMissLondon95
Summary: Arthur just started his new job as a nurse and is having a rough day. The only thing that can turn this day around is a hotter than hell German bartender. A request from a friend. Warning; Sexual themes, Swearing and a Nurse Uniform
1. Chapter 1

Arthur had a bad day.

Okay, scratch that. Arthur had a down right shitty day.

First, he just started his new job. He loved being a nurse, yes he a MALE nurse. No problems with that. He was happy when he heard he was working with the children patients. His uniform however, was not alright. The hospitable wasn't too big and they've only had one kind of uniform on hand; a female one.

Second, the doctor he mostly worked under was a damn brat. He was only a year younger than Arthur but he acted like such a little prat. It is cute that the kids call him Dr. Hero, but that's as far as good traits go for the Git.

Lastly, there was this absolute perv who brought his little girl in to X-ray her arm after she fell at school. She was a polite little thing, said she liked his 'Dress'... She was trying to be nice at least. But her father, ugh, her father actually GROPED him while he tried to properly cast her broken arm. Arthur almost slapped him, instead he threw his arms up happily when he was done, saying "There you go, sweetie- oh, sorry Mr. Bonnefoy, I didn't mean to elbow you." With a wicked smirk.

Now, he walked through the town, it was small. He's only been walking twenty minutes and is already on the other side. He stood before a bar, and sighed. If there was a perfect day to get plastered, it was tonight. He pushed through the doors and his eyes flew open. It looked like a normal bar, booths against one wall, the actual bar on the other side and a dance floor planted right in the middle. That's not interesting at all though.

What is interesting is all of the beautiful men working the place.

There were two men in tight jeans taking orders and dropping off drinks, both with auburn hair. They were thin, but it wasn't alarming. The smaller one, he had an odd curl on the left side of his head, came over to Arthur with a smile.

"Welcome, mister!" He said with an Italian accent, he was nearly the same height as Arthur but the shoes he was wearing had him standing an inch taller. "I'm Feliciano, and you're new here right?" He held his hand out.

"Yes, hello. I'm Arthur Kirkland. I work at the Hospitable, I'm just here for a drink." He shook the tan, smooth hand, thanking god he wasn't wearing that degrading outfit anymore.

The Italian smiled and pointed towards the bar. "That's where you'll want to go, then. Luddie will take care of you." With a small wave and a 've', he went back to waiting his tables.

Arthur was a tad bit thrown off by the Italians happiness, but headed towards the bar either way.

Arthur took a seat at one of the bar stools and hot damn, he almost fell right off.

The bartender was an absolute beef cake, to say the least. He was blonde, blue eyed and some kind of sexy! His blonde hair was gelled back, making him look strict and unfriendly. However, his body was just a whole lot of yummy. He whore a black muscle shirt, one that was too tight, might he add, and baggy black jeans that hugged those sweet hips perfectly. Under that shirt was more muscles than Arthur imagined possible

And for the first time that day, he wished he had that sexy nurse uniform on.

"What can I get you?" Mr. Tall Blonde and Delicious asked, with a German accent to boot.

"Gin and tonic, please." Arthur smiled, making it his best. The German smiled too, just slightly and not even a moment later he had a much needed drink in front of him.

"You're new?"

"Yeah," Arthur smiled even more, glad to get a conversation out of him. "Just started the new job today."

"Well, then, I'm Ludwig, my family owns this place. Welcome to town." Arthur's smile slowly changed to a predatory grin.

"Arthur, nice to meet you." Arthur made sure to make his accent noticeable, and by the small glint of surprise in Ludwig's eyes... Game set and match. Time passed and Ludwig made himself comfortable in front of Arthur, they were discussing Football when a tall Albino walked in and sat at the other end of the bar. Ludwig scowled and excused himself to talk to the man.

Arthur sat in silence, out of the corner of his eye he could see Ludwig get frustrated with the Albino, and that made him even more curious. And just then, the worst voice imaginable floated into his ears.

"What iz this?" Francis, the father Arthur wished death upon not even an hour ago, came into view. He was sitting at a table full of... interesting looking women... okay, sluts. (There, he said it.) The Frenchman sauntered his way over and sat next to the fuming Brit.

"If it isn't ze fiery Englishman, welcome to ze town." The man half purred.

"Oh, shut up. The only reason I didn't rip your bloody junk off is because your daughter was right there."

"Oh ho ho, keeping it clean in front of ze children." Francis winked, earning a sharp glare.

"Oh, please, I kept her from seeing the pervert her father really is." Arthur growled, this hairy Frenchman was getting on his last nerve.

Francis cat grinned and lightly elbowed Arthur in the stomach. "Zen I owe you one, your place or mine?"

"Skip the cheesy pick up lines, I want you to tell me something." Arthur spat, wishing he could empty his drink on this mans head.

"Sigh, no fun, you English. What iz it you need to know?" He took a sip from the wine glass he carried over with him. 'Of course, it's red wine.' Arthur though bitterly.

"Who's the man Ludwig is with over there?" Francis' gaze shifted around the bar until it landed on the German.

"Oh, ze Albino? I hardly noticed him come in, zat's Ludwig's brother, Gilbert. He is a handful, probably getting scolded right now." The man laughed, Arthur looked back at the two of them and sighed.

"Alright, that's all I wanted to know. Get back to your lady's of the evening then, Frog." Francis laughed again before he took another sip and made his way to his table.

Arthur sat in silence, slowly finishing his drink and only a minute later Gilbert ran out of the bar with a smile on his face.

Even Ludwig came back with a small smile. He grabbed another drink for Arthur then took his place in front of the Brit again.

"Why the smile?" Arthur asked, taking another drink.

"My brother came in to let me know his wife is finally going into labor, I'll be an uncle soon." He began drying off glasses as he spoke.

"Well, that's great, is it going to be a boy or girl?" Arthur smiled, he was a sucker for kids.

"They never checked, it's suppose to be a surprise."

"I guess you're having a good day then, your about to be an uncle. Nothing better, right?" Arthur remembers his little niece from back in London, his sister married young and her daughter has to be the cutest little red head ever.

"Yes, I'm about to be an uncle and," Arthur raised an eyebrow, "I got to meet you." Oh, Arthur damn well knew the look in those blue eyes, he's been waiting for them.

"Well, then, when do you get off? So we can get better acquainted, of course." Ludwig smirked and responded in that accent that melted Arthur.

"I close today, you can stick around if you want?" Even though he asked, Arthur was sure Ludwig wouldn't take no for an answer...

And who was Arthur to let the man down...

"Sounds lovely, how about you buy me a drink while I wait?" Ludwig laughed as he grabbed a new glass for Arthur.

The night was slow and Arthur thanked god Ludwig didn't have to leave him much to grab drinks for others. He learned a few things about some of the towns citizens. Feli, the waiter from earlier, was actually Ludwig's old boyfriend of quite a few years. Feli's own twin brother was actually the other waiter, he's was quite a bit more aggressive than the other, he was in a long term love hate relationship with an overly happy Spaniard . He also heard that Gilbert was an old gang member, not much different than Arthur, and that's how he met his wife, Elizabetha. She was from a rival gang, they fell in love when they noticed they went to the same college and started a relationship. It got serious fast and they had to leave their gangs, both were beaten black and blue, Gil got a concussion, Liz walked away with a broken arm. It was just this year they got married and decided they wanted a baby.

Arthur was about ready to fall asleep at the bar when they finally closed, Ludwig had to take the last half hour to get to cleaning up before they left for the night.

"Finally," Ludwig sighed, he came around to the other side of the bar and approached Arthur, everyone went home for the night be that point. The Brit turned in his chair and smiled.

"Time for some more fun?" He asked.

Ludwig grinned. "Of course, you have been waiting so patiently."

Arthur let his mouth curl into a smirk, he slid back and propped his back up on the bar table top, while he spread his legs slightly. His mind was hazy from the alcohol, but he knew this would be one of the best hangovers for the books. His cheeks were a tad bit flush from his buzz and he purred;

"Let's see just how strong these stools are, big boy."


	2. OMAKE- Wurst & Tea

Fuck...

Arthur has been dating Ludwig for over three months now. He's been happy don't get him wrong! He loves the rough accent, his rippling abs and those icy eyes are breathtaking every time he sees them.

Life for him would be perfect, if only one small thing changed.

Three months... and he STILL HASN'T GOTTEN LAID!

Sure, they go at 'er, it's great and fantastic, but each time, each bloody god damn time! There's a cock block!

The first time was bad enough;

The pub was closed, no sounds except for Arthur's panting. The German had him pinned against the bar and was roughly palming him, Arthur(whom hasn't gotten any for quite some time.) was already a trembling mess under the icy stare. Ludwig knew the Englishman wouldn't last and decided to take a different approach. Arthur gasped as he was lifted up and onto the bar, his legs wrapping around the other in the process. Ludwig continued to ravish the shorter mans mouth with his own, they were fighting for dominance, but that totally ended when Ludwig used his upper hand and grind-ed their clothed erections together.

Well, Ludwig liked what happened next.

Arthur, fuck all to how slutty he probably looked, was thrusting his groin back, his eyes closed and moaning like a London whore. Now that was a pleasant show.

Ludwig smiled as he shifted his hips faster, making Arthur moan and beg more.

Arthur wrapped his slender arms around the German's broad shoulders and began to tremble harder. He could feel it... almost... just.. about... THER-

"Hey, Luddie! It's a girrrrl- okay, awkward!" The two men yelped, Ludwig jumped away from Arthur, which caused the smaller to fly backwards and smoke his head on the bar counter top.

It was a damn awkward night for all three of them.

The second time would forever haunt Arthur though;

This time Ludwig was on his back, one hand grasping the couch cushions, the other dug into Arthur's pale blonde hair. He bit his lip as he tried not to moan, which was actually quite hard when you have that experienced English mouth wrapped tightly around your cock.

Arthur moaned against the organ and took it deeper, trying to get the German off quickly so they can get to the good stuff. Ludwig reacted with more muffled moans and started trusting up into the smaller mans mouth. The Englishman grinned and took him as far as he could go. Arthur could feel the German getting tense and he knew he wouldn't have to wait much longer, until an innocent voice came from the hallway.

"Arthur? Who's that guy?"

Both grown men froze.

"P-peter?" Arthur stuttered, letting Ludwig's length be quickly tucked away. "I-I thought you were staying in your friends place down the hall?" He could feel himself sweating, this was the worst!

"I wasn't feeling good, so Ravis' mum said I could come home... What were you doing?" The nine year old asked looking at the mortified German.

"Umm..." Ludwig avoided all eye contact, he just needed a hole to crawl into so he can die with more dignity than this...

"Well..." Arthur wracked him mind for a good lie... "Oh! He had a boo-boo!" Ludwig's jaw dropped and he stared at his lover.

"A boo-boo...?"

"Yes! Yes, Peter, that's it! He had a boo-boo and since I'm a Nurse I have to kiss it better. Like how I do with you!"

Peter still looked a little confused for another moment, he glanced between both men. "Okay..." He muttered warily, "But Arthur, my belly hurts..." The little brother yawned and rubbed his sore belly.

"Yes, yes, of course. Come here," Arthur grabbed his younger brothers hand and led him to the kitchen, "I'll make peppermint tea and give you a gravel, go lay down and I'll bring them to you."

"Okay," Light footsteps were heard going down the hall, "Oh, and can I call mum? I wanna tell her how nice you are to kiss the strangers willy all better."

All Ludwig could hear was the sound of a kettle(full of scalding water) drop and various curses be screamed.

He sighed and contemplated making one of those 'Fuck My Life' accounts... Yeah... It will be a good way to vent...

The third cock block was not as mortifying as many would have thought...

Arthur's skirt was lifted up, his creamy legs separated and glistening with sweat.

Ludwig was behind him, shirt off and sucking and nipping at the pale neck bestowed before him.

One of his large, calloused hands were covering the small blonds mouth to cover the moans, the other was going to work with getting him 'ready'. As a physical term, yes he needed to be prepped, but emotionally he was ready for this for months! This is the farthest they've gotten in the whole six months of being together! Sure, with Peter they've watched enough Disney movies to rot your brain and they've went out drinking and learned about each other, that's all fine and dandy...

BUT ARTHUR WAS SEXUALLY ABOUT TO EXPLODE!

Just the thought of finally, FINALLY being able to do this almost threw Arthur over the edge.

"Hold on, just hold on. You're almost ready..." The German whispered into his neck when he felt his lover tense up. He received a whimper in reply. They were still in the hospital, Arthur still in uniform and Ludwig, ready to pick up his lover. Until he walked into the empty room and saw the Englishman leaning over the hospital bed, fixing the sheet. That was when his self control broke...

Now here they are, Arthur shivering when he finally hears the German's belt unbuckle and the tell tale zip of his trousers...

'Doctor Jones!~ Doctor Jones!~ Calling Doctor Jo-'

"SHIT!"

The two men looked up in horror as Alfred Jones, the doctor in the children department come out from behind the curtain, looking scared and a frightened smile on his face...

"Ha.. haha, sorry... to, you know, interrupt... bu-but, I gotta go!" And before Ludwig could catch him and kill him, the American was out the door. Ludwig sighed, moved to lock the door and looked back at Arthur with nothing but hunger in his eyes.

"I don't want to hear any excuses. This. Is. Happening. NOW!" In reply, Arthur smirked, sat up on the bed and raised an eyebrow.

"Now, who said I wasn't willing?"

Ludwig smirked back.

'Oh, it is on!'


End file.
